Hefty Smurf (LD Stories)
Hefty Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: He spends his mornings exercising, and his house is full of work-out equipment. H is also the most athletic of the Smurfs, able to climb up tall trees and bring down whatever is up there without much effort. Therefore, he is considered the strongest and bravest Smurf, willing to help wherever he can, and is usually one of the first to volunteer for dangerous journeys. Fanon Criteria: While generally admired for his brawn, Hefty is sometimes criticized for having less brain. Whenever faced with an intellectual challenge, such as algebra or magic formula ingredients, he may need to turn to Smurfette or Brainy for help. He is by no means a dimwitt, but his book smarts are certainly outweighed by his street smarts. Relations Like most every Smurf, he developed a strong crush on Smurfette after she was transformed into a real Smurf by the True Blue Spell. He is the absolute first one to fall for her, even while she was still a raven-haired harlot working for Gargamel, because he admired her boldness when trying to seduce the Smurfs (and failing). Despite her rejecting his marriage proposals, he continues to vie for her attention and hopes to one day win her heart over the others. His best friend is Handy, who he often helps with inventions or carrying supplies. They work well together in nearly every situation they find themselves in, but do disagree from time to time. When they were both seeking Smurfette's love, for instance, or entering the Smurfic Games, they show serious competition, but should anything happen to either one, the other has their back without a second thought. Hefty cannot stand Brainy's pestering and often throws him out of the village when he starts speaking. He will admit that sometimes Brainy does have some good advice to offer, but the agitation is always present when the two are together. With Clumsy being his best friend, he has learned to watch his language when speaking about Brainy because he respects his underfooted friend. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was introduced to the village, she caught his attention much like Smurfette does, and so he did try to appeal to her interests like several other Smurfs. However, his heart still goes out to the one-and-only Smurfette. He greatly admires her bold, spunky, and sometimes adorably feminine behavior, but by far, his favorite thing about her is her dead-on impersonations of Brainy. He always gets a good laugh when she sports her pair of glasses and one of his books. They only get into disagreements when he will comment on Brainy's uselessness in the village, to which she will defend him; much to his surprise, he realizes that Brainy is Moxette's main source of mock amusement. That, and whenever he puts him down, she is willing to physically fight him over his defence, leading to an utmost respect between the two. Season 10 Episodes Hefty is primarily a tertiary or supporting character throughout Season 10, but only in certain episodes pertaining to the RDK storyline. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 He is a background character when Ripple visits the Smurf Village. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 He is a background character and is introduced to Moxette after Peewit brings her into the village. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 He is a background character who is not mentioned, but is part of the group who helps rescue Peewit from rogues. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He is one of the background Smurfs who is turned into a goblin, and later returned to normal after Mystico's second release. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 He is only mentioned in Part 1 of this Season Special, offering advice to Mystico when he wants to win the heart of Vira. We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas - Ep. 20 He is one of the Smurfs seen throughout the village celebrating the Christmas season, only to be turned heartless by a wicked spell cast by Chlorhydris. Luckily, they are saved by the end and conclude the occasion happily. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 He is a supporting character with several speaking lines. He is one of the few Smurfs to witness Ripple and Karma's reactions to the Tracing Mirror and comments on Ripple "overreacting" to his reflection. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He is a supporting character with speaking lines at certain points through the Story One, and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. But when they learn that Gargamel intends to break up the newly-formed heroic trio, he and the others do everything they can to stop him. Against all odds, he is outraged when they learn that Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes Hefty is set to remain a supporting character throughout Season 11, but may be given more attention as the storyline progresses. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Somebody Learns to Hide - Ep. 2 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 5 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 11 Pending... Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight - Ep. 12 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... A Gift for a Knight - Ep. 16 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Brainy's Essential Discovery - Ep. 29 Pending... The Smurfs of Poetric Prose - Ep. 30 Pending... Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs - Ep. 32 Pending... Mind Over Smurf - Ep. 35 Pending... Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience - Ep. 36 Pending... Backstage Smurfs - Ep. 38 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance Hefty is easily identified by his physically fit build and the arrow-pierced heart tattoo on his forearms. He wears the generic white Smurf hat and matching trousers. Human As a human, he has tanned Caucasian skin, standard black eyes, a more muscular build than the other villagers, and stands at 5'6" (American measurement). He has a more chiseled jawline, thick and wispy black hair that is mostly cut short, and his dark eyebrows are noticeably thicker than most others around him. He wears his white Smurf hat, the same Smurfy blue tunic with a black, gold-clasped waist belt (although the sleeves are torn off), a white turtleneck undershirt with the sleeves also torn off, white leggings, and Smurfy blue shoes. Voice Actor(s) Frank Welker was his original voice actor in the cartoon show, and so he continues to be the desired role. Trivia *Hefty has dressed up as Smurfette in order to save her from being kidnapped by a near-blind troll seeking to marry her. *Although he likes to call himself "fearless" and "brave," he is afraid of heights. *Originally, Peyo did not want the Smurfs to be distinguishable for the cartoon show. When Hefty was designed with a leopard skin leotard (resembling circus performers), he had it changed to a simple heart tattoo. *In both the comics and cartoon show, he is the first Smurf to find and talk to Smurfette. He is also one of Smurfs she most frequently hugs and/or kisses in all media. *His Zodiac sign is Virgo and his birthday is on September 8th. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurfs Category:Athletes Category:Strong Smurfs Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents